An Apple Doesn't Fall From The Tree
by areo 97
Summary: It's been two months since the android revolution, Connor is stressed and decides to do something about it. (Hank & Connor father/son relationship) Rated T for strong language
1. An Apple Doesn't Fall Far From The Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own DBH, I just fell in love with the characters

* * *

Lieutenant Hank Anderson leaned back in his desk chair and stretched. "Ready to head out Connor?" he asked his android partner who was sitting across the adjoined desk.

Connor was staring intently at his computer screen, his L.E.D circling yellow in his concentration.

"Connor?" Hank asked again

Connor blinked and looked up, "Sorry lieutenant, I didn't hear you"

Hank sighed "you don't have to call me lieutenant y'know, been over this before"

Connor looked down "Sorry Lieut-Hank"

Hank gave him a half smile, it had only been two months since the android revolution and Hank had offered the kid a place to stay, he knew Connor was still trying to figure things out.

"So, are ya ready to head out kid?"

Connor glanced back at his computer

"I just need another hour, maybe two, I am determined to help this investigation"

Hank sighed, he didn't like that Connor was so focused on the investigations they were assigned, he needed to take breaks, they had been working on a murder investigation for about a month but it had been two weeks since they had any new leads, Hank figured Connor was having a hard time not having a 'mission' to do since his deviancy had cut ties with cyberlife and the missions they required him to do.

"Okay, just don't stay too late" hank stood up grabbing his coat

"Okay" Connor said absent-mindedly staring at the computer

' _Take it easy kid, jesus'_ Hank thought

Connor scrolled through his computer for the 337th time, he wasn't getting anywhere in this investigation, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, letting out a groan he rubbed his temples. It had been two weeks since he and Hank had had any progress and he was getting frustrated. "I don't understand" he said aloud "I must be missing something" he started to scroll through all the information he had on the investigation for the 338th time when he heard footsteps approaching.

"well if it isn't the plastic prick, staying late again?" Gavin sneered

Connor sighed, Hank had told him repeatedly to 'just punch the bastard and he'd leave ya alone' but Connor didn't want anyone to think he was a violent android, he wanted to maintain his professionalism.

"Yes Gavin, Hank and I are having a hard time making progress in the investigation"

Gavin scoffed, "Careful there plastic, if you keep taking this long Fowler will probably send for cyberlife to deactivate you"

Connors L.E.D flashed yellow

 **Stress Level: 34%**

"Cyberlife has been mostly destroyed since the revolution" Connor replied curtly

"Cyberlife, whatever life, someone will come to deactivate you"

 **Stress Level: 42%**

"What makes you believe that indication?"

Gavin smirked "You're designed to be some fucking fancy detective, but you can't solve this case, you also know too much about the police department, they can't let you roam free with that knowledge after letting you go for not solving the case" Gavin grabbed his bag from his desk

"Better solve the case soon plastic" he called over his shoulder

 **Stress Level: 67%**

Connor checked the time **7:47PM** , Hank had left around 5:00PM, his L.E.D flashed yellow again, he knew Gavin was lying, right? Staring at his computer blankly, he remembered that Amanda had told him if he didn't make progress on the deviant case he'd be replaced. Fowler couldn't do that, he wouldn't.

His L.E.D flashed faster, he needed to go home and ask Hank, Hank would know. Shutting down the computer, he stood up, scanned Hanks desk, grabbed the dirty coffee cup Hank had left and deposited it in the sink before heading out.

Connor stood outside about to call for a cab, he needed to ask Hank about what Gavin had said but he was scared, what if Hank said Gavin was right. Connor swallowed nervously, unnecessary since he had no saliva or a reason to swallow but he had found since his deviancy he had picked up a lot of human mannerisms.

 **Stress level 71%**

He called the cab and gave the address, it wasn't long before the car arrived, Connor stepped in.

* * *

Connor stood in front of the door, he debated on going in. he sighed he needed to do this, he reached out to grab the handle, noticing the "No Androids allowed" poster that had been painted over with a bright red 'VOID' lettering, Connor opened the door and walked in. No one looked up, as no one really cared what the other person was doing in Jimmy's bar. He sat down in the bar stool that Hank had been sitting in when they first met.

Jimmy turned around "Connor?" he asked "Hank's not here" "I know, I am here of my own accord, I would like to buy a drink, Hanks regular" Connor slid money across the bar top

Jimmy reached out and took it "I didn't think androids could get drunk" he said taking a glass and a bottle of whiskey

"I am unsure if I can get drunk, I wonder if my deviancy will allow it, I have had a very stressful day and Hank always has a drink after a stressful day, I am going to try his method and see if it helps"

Jimmy slid the drink over to Connor

"well, bottoms up kid"

Connor took the glass, he looked at it. Analyzing it

 _Whiskey 45% alcohol, Ice_

Connor put the glass up to his lips, he took a sip

He couldn't exactly taste like a human could, but he thought the drink was good.

He drank the whole thing and put the glass back down.

 **Stress level: 70%**

Connor frowned

"Didn't enjoy it?" Jimmy asked,

"I expected it to destress me, it did not"

Jimmy laughed, "you gotta give it a minute kid, also you might need more than one"

Connor checked the time **8:26PM**

"I will have another then, please"

Jimmy mixed the drink and slid it over the bar top, Connor drank it in one fluid smooth motion

 **Stress level: 71%**

Connor wanted to yell, this was not a destressing activity at all.

"I will try another"

Jimmy crossed his arms, "Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Jimmy slid another drink across the bar, Connor drank it. Connor waited, nothing happened.

He was about to ask for another when Jimmy spoke up "Just wait a couple minutes Connor, I don't want to call Hank and get him to drag you out of here if you pass out"

"I assure you, I am fine" Connor replied, straightening his tie. But he obeyed, he watched the game on the tv in the corner for a few minutes. Again, nothing happened, he sighed, he was hoping to get drunk, prove he wasn't a piece of plastic. Connor stood up to head back home, he swayed completely off balance, he put both hands on the bar top to steady himself.

"Feelin dizzy Connor?" Jimmy asked,

"Yes, I believe my balance sensors are off kilter, I'll have to run a diagnostic"

"Well I'll be damned" Jimmy smiled "an android can get drunk!"

Connor turned to look at him, he was going to reply with androids can not get drunk but instead he said

"No"

"No?" Jimmy asked

Connor looked around confused "No, I'm not drunk"

"Here, have one on the house, your first time getting drunk and all" Jimmy slid the drink across the bar top, Connor downed his fourth glass.

 **Stress level: 65%**

This was working, and Gavin was stupid, Hank was right he is a 'Grade A asshole', prick Connor thought, whatever

 **Stress level 60%**

This was great, he was starting to understand why Hank drank, he went to sit back down on the barstool

 **Stress level 42%**

"Hey asshole, who said androids were fuckin allowed in here?"

Connor turned to look, a short stout man to his left was sneering at him, his clothes were a little raggedy. Connor knew he should run a face scan, calm the man down, he knew all of this, but what came out instead was

"Fuck off, I'm just having a drink"

The man laughed "Since when do you freaks drink?"

"I do" Connor glared hoping the man would leave him alone.

"Tommy c'mere" the man said, a tall man came over, he was well built, he looked a little scruffy and was giving Connor a dirty look

"Yeah?"

"Check out this asshole, told me to fuck off in an android free bar"

The taller man glared "Do you have a fuckin problem?"

Connor sighed, he just wanted to destress, he should have gone home with Hank, he wanted to pet Sumo. He knew he should try and calm the men down, but he couldn't help himself

"No, there is no problem, and a week after the android revolution all barring android businesses were forced to shut down if they didn't change their acceptance rules"

"You're a fuckin smartass aren't ya?" the short man sneered

"No, I just pay attention to the news, and I can actually read"

Connor wasn't expecting the blow to his face, the taller man had taken a blind left swing, Connor stumbled backwards, he felt thirium drip down his left cheek, the punch must have cut him. He regained his balance and took a swing at the taller man, the taller man tried to duck but Connor was quicker and got him right in the chin, the man fell backwards. His shorter friend rushed Connor, pushing him against the bar top

' _what kind of weird fighting tactic is this'_ Connor thought, he realized too late that the shorter man was just distracting him, the taller man having got up brought down an empty bottle of beer on top of Connors head, it shattered. Connor pushed him, and kicked the man trying to hold his legs. The taller man put his fists up in a fighting stance, Connor mirrored him. People were starting to pay attention now.

"kick the robots' ass" someone hollered "shut up do you want him after us next?" Connor concentrated on the man in front of him, as time went on he felt drunker and drunker, his movements were getting sluggish and he was starting to sway, he needed to win and get home.

Connor took a step forward, he raised his right arm the taller man proceeded to bock his right side, Connor smirked, he threw a punch with his left fist to the mans side, the man gasped and went down

"ohh that was dirty" someone said, "isn't that the android that comes in to get Hank?" someone asked, "Yeah his name is Connor" "so like what's up with that"

Connors L.E.D flashed yellow, he scanned the room, four men were sitting at a booth watching the fight,

"I don't know man, but ever since he came along Hank doesn't show up as much" "kinda fucked up" "yeah a little" "well, it's true what they say boys the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" the three other men laughed.

Connor blinked in confusion, apple? What did that mean, was it a new insult? He'd have to ask hank

While Connor was distracted by apples the shorter man managed to snag him in the mouth, Connor pushed him knocking the man out cold on the floor. He tasted thirium, he figured he had a split lip.

The two men stayed down on the floor, Connor straightened his tie. Everyone in the bar went back to their drink. He turned to look at Jimmy

"Thank you for the drinks"

"Thanks for the entertainment, and congrats on winning your first bar fight"

Connor nodded and stepped outside, he had won his first bar fight, hadn't he? He should celebrate, wasn't that what humans did? He checked the time **8:56PM** there was plenty of time, he scanned for the nearest liquor store, trying not to stumble.

* * *

Connor didn't know exactly where he was, it was a park maybe? His visual components were mildly malfunctioning, everything seemed to be spinning. He hiccuped and brought the 40 ouncer he had bought at the liquor store to his lips, he took a swig leaned back and sighed. The fight was fun, he wanted to get in another one even though it was wrong, it made him feel more alive.

 **Stress level 12%**

Connor checked the time **11:52PM** he stood up and groaned, everything spun, he mapped out Hanks house, only a 15-minute walk, Connor began trying to walk, it was hard, he just wanted to lay down on the sidewalk instead, but he knew that was potentially dangerous. He stumbled on, catching his balance on lamp posts, stop signs, anything that was near. Finally, he was home, he took a swig and opened the door.

It was dark, usually Connor could see in the dark, but his vision components weren't exactly up to par. He began walking over to the couch when the kitchen light flicked on, Hank was sitting at the table.

"Connor, I told you not to stay late, we'll make progress on the case, don't kill yourself over this" Connor squinted at Hank

"Oh, hullo lieutenant, fancy seeing you here" Connor slurred

"Connor?"

Connor walked towards hank but tripped and caught himself on the door frame,

"where's Sumo I want to pet him"

Hanks eyes narrowed "Connor are you drunk?"

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not, what's it to ya" Connor reached the kitchen table and sat down

Hank noticed the thirium dripping down Connors face

"What the fuck Connor you're bleeding"

"No I'm not" Connor said defensively

Hank crossed his arms "you are seriously starting to piss me off, why are you drunk, how are you drunk?"

"Alcohol"

"What?"

"That's how people get drunk"

"Stop being a fuckin smartass! Where were you?"

"A Bar"

Hank groaned, this was like talking to a fuckin wall, he stood up

"if you don't want to talk fine, let me see the cut" Hank bent forward, Connors arms came up, one hand holding the whiskey bottle, it sloshed around, "don't!" Hank noticed the bottle, he grabbed it out of Connor's hands, "Seriously Connor did you take this from the bar?"

"No, I bought it at the liquor store" Connor answered reaching for it back

Hank looked at the bottle again, "Connor, did you drink all of this"

"I guess"

"Connor, this is a 40 ouncer, there's 1/8 of the bottle left"

"Whatever" Hank all but exploded

"That is it!" he shouted, taking Connor by the arm and pulling him into the living room, he pushed him down on the couch.

"stay here" Hank ordered,

"No" Connor replied

Hank blew out a long breath as he went into the bathroom, grabbing a facecloth and dampening it he came back out to the couch. Connor was now sitting in the arm chair

"Connor, I swear to fuck" Hank muttered under his breath

Hank started to wipe the blue blood off of Connors face, Connor squirming beneath him

"Stop moving" Hank said Connor opened his mouth "And don't you fuckin dare say no" Connor glared up at Hank. Getting all the blood off, Hank led Connor back over to the couch.

"Now you are going to go to sleep because I can't deal with a cranky bratty android right now"

Hank said pushing Connor into a laying down position, he started to take off his shoes when Connor started up again

"You can't make me!" Connor hollered pulling his foot back, Hank glared darkly, he pulled Connors foot back towards him and continued untying his shoe "And why not" he asked

"Because you're not my real dad, you're second dad" Hank ripped Connors shoe off harder than he meant too, it went flying back and hit the wall, "second Dad? Who the fuck is first dad?"

Connor looked around in drunken thought "I think first dad is technically Kamski" "Oh" hank muttered

"But he's a bad dad" Connor said crossing his arms, Hank had begun untying the other shoe "Oh yeah, and why is that?" "Because he gave his two-and-a-half-month-old son a gun and told him to kill someone, that seems unfatherly"

Hank bit his lip to keep from laughing "You're the better dad Hank" Connor said quietly as Hank removed Connors other shoe,

Hank smiled, "thanks kid, but what kind of dad lets his son get shit faced"

Connor rolled over on his side "a Hank dad" Hank scratched the back of his head, he didn't think Hank dad was doing the greatest job. "c'mon son you need to take your jacket of too"

Hank helped Connor sit up and started to help him out of the jacket

"Hank, do you like apples?" getting both of his arms out, Hank looked at Connor confused

"Well they're alright, I guess"

"So apples are bad?" Connor frowned as he passed the jacket to Hank "What no? they're just apples, you can make pie with them and shit"

"Oh okay" "What's with all these questions about apples now?"

"Someone called me an apple at Jimmy's bar" "What?" "Yes it was in the middle of the fight"

"Fight? Connor for fucks sake, well at least I know how you cut your cheek" "Four men recognized me, that I come in with you, they said 'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree' I don't understand how I am an apple, were they being mean?"

"Connor" hank said tightly "let me get this straight you went to a bar, got drunk, got in a fight, and then bought more to drink and eventually stumbled home drunk as hell?" "technically I got in two fights"

Hank put his head in his hands "you're grounded"

"I don't understand Hank I'm on the couch I am not on the ground"

"I'll explain it to you tomorrow, but you're grounded got it?" "Can I finish my whiskey?" "No, I dumped it down the sink go to bed" Connor frowned "I'm serious Connor, I will sit here until you go to sleep" Connor huffed they sat like that for ten minutes finally Connor gave up and started to enter rest mode "Good night Hank dad" Hank sighed, and stood up

"Apple doesn't fall from the tree huh, fuckin bullshit" Hank grimaced, was he really that much of a bad influence? He pulled the couch blanket over Connor even though he knew he didn't need it, they were in for a long father/son conversation tomorrow maybe he could get Kamski involved considering he was 'first dad' Hank shook his head, over his dead body would Connor be going back there.

He looked at Connor sleeping peacefully on the couch "you're gonna be the death of me kiddo"

* * *

A/N I haven't written a proper fanfiction in a couple years. I hope I did the characters justice, of course Connor was a little OOC due to alcohol, I'm thinking of writing a sequel, but I might just add it as a second chapter. Thanks for reading, sorry if my writing is a little awkward, 😊


	2. Grounded

Chapter 2: Grounded

Hank rolled over in bed throwing his arm over his head, "ugnn" he groaned, he opened one eye to look at his alarm clock. The harsh red numbers stared back at him 5:12AM, he groaned louder. He wasn't due at the precinct until 9AM and even then he usually strolled in around 12PM, that is until Connor started getting on his case about professionalism mumbo jumbo.

He sighed and pulled the blanket up over his head when he heard a faint whine. 'damn dog' he thought crawling out of bed and opening his bedroom door, Sumo was stretched out in front of the bathroom door, he noticed Hank and whimpered again.

"C'mon Sumo" Hank said. Sumo whined again, frowning Hank motioned for the St. Bernard to come, reluctantly Sumo got up. Light seeped out from underneath the bathroom door, curious Hank knocked on the door "Connor?" he called out, no answer. He went to knock again when he heard an all too familiar sound of puke hitting the toilet bowl. Not bothering to knock again Hank opened the door, "Connor you alright in here?"

The android was sitting down slumped against the wall next to toilet, eyes closed, his tie was loosened and askew, his L.E.D cycling yellow in distress. "Connor?" Hank asked again. Connors eyes snapped open and he leaned back over the toilet, vomiting more liquid up.

Lifting his head up from the toilet Connor looked up at Hank. "Lieutenant, I think I've been poisoned" Hank walked over and sat down on the tubs edge. "Poisoned huh?"

Connor wiped his mouth with his hand "Yes, I've been vomiting this liquid and my memories are fuzzy from yesterday, they are distorted and don't make any sense. I've been trying to run a diagnostic but-" his L.E.D flashed red and Connor put his head in his hands, he sucked in. "My head, it hurts so much I can't run the diagnostic properly"

Hank smirked "Hate to break it to ya kid but you're not poisoned, you're hungover" Connor blinked in confusion. "That's not possible, androids can't get drunk"

"Well believe it kid, you were definitely drunk last night" Hank said standing up, Connor bent forward his L.E.D flashing red for a few seconds again, he held his head in pain.

Hank knelt down in front of Connor "Now I didn't think androids could get headaches that's for sure" he placed a hand on Connor's forehead as if to check his temperature. "We can't" Connor said through gritted teeth.

"Well Connor, I think you have one" Hank laughed rufling the androids hair. Hank felt a sharp prick "Ouch what the fuck" Hank said ripping his hand away from Connors head.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked, Hank looked down at his hand and the droplets of blood that were forming on his finger. "Your hair cut me" "That can't be rig-" Connor turned back to the toilet again and puked. Hank noticed a glimmer in his hair, turning around he opened the medicine cabinet and searched for some tweezers, he turned back to Connor. Hank moved the hair around where he saw the glimmer, he saw it, a shard of glass embedded in Connors skull. Taking the tweezers Hank gently pulled the shard out.

Connor leaned back against the wall, not noticing what Hank had in his hand he sighed "My head doesn't hurt as much"

"Because this was stuck in it" Hank held out the shard of glass, Connor took it and examined it. "It's from a beer bottle, I don't understand how that ended up in my head" he said frowning.

"You told me last night you got in two fights at Jimmy's"

"Jimmy's? I don't understand, was I there with you?"

"No Connor, I went home, you said you were going to work on the case a little more and then you didn't come home until midnight drunk as hell, cut on your face, a goddamn 40 ouncer that was basically empty" Hank scolded voice starting to raise a little.

Connor hung his head in shame "I'm sorry Lieutenant, that was not my intention of last night at all" he turned back towards the toilet and began to puke again

Hank crossed his arms, "Connor I've told you before, please call me Hank in my own house. Don't forget, this hangover might seem like punishment enough but you're still grounded"

"Grounded?" Connors voice was muffled as he was still halfway in the toilet bowl "I don't understand Hank"

"No going to bars, no leaving without telling me where you're going" Connor leaned back against the wall and wiped his mouth again, he was upset with himself that he had broke Hanks trust.

"Okay"

* * *

Connor straightened his tie and began to put on his shoes

"I'm taking Sumo for a walk okay Hank?"

"Okay, be back in ten minutes" hank called from the couch

"Okay" Connor set a timer for ten minutes and walked out the door, Sumo happily tagging along.

It had been three days since Connor had stumbled home drunk and been grounded by Hank. The no bar rule was fairly easy, as Connor had no intention on going back but the ten-minute walks with Sumo had dampened Connors mood, he liked to walk along the whole neighborhood, there was a lovely flower garden that Connor enjoyed but it was a ten minute walk just to get there.

He frowned as Sumo started to sniff a fire hydrant, he could only blame himself, and he did not want to break Hanks trust again. Maybe he could ask Hank to come along and then Connor could see the flowers.

Connors L.E.D flashed yellow, Markus had sent him a message  
 _"Urgent meeting at New Jericho, need you there"_  
Connor replied _"Have to ask Hank first"_  
Markus replied instantly _"Tell him it's very important"_

As soon as Sumo was done his business Connor walked back home, in his head he ran over 1,000 different conversation scenarios to get Hank to let him go to the meeting.

He came back into the house, Hank was sitting on the couch watching tv. Connor looked around nervously "um Hank?" Connor said aloud standing next to the couch. Hank grunted in response, Connor shifted balance from leg to leg.

Hank turned to look at him, "Ya got something to say, say it" Connor scratched the back of his head "Well you see, Markus is having uh a meeting at New Jericho and I was um wondering if I could go?" Connor looked down at the floor, afraid to look at Hank.

Hank inwardly sighed, he was a stubborn man, but the look on Connor's face and the abnormal stuttering showed just how nervous the android was of Hanks response.

"Be back by 8'O'clock"

Connor was practically beaming "Will do Hank!" he called as he strolled out the front door

* * *

The meeting at New Jericho had been successful, Markus had wanted to discuss new deviants, the employment rate, and his work with the government on letting androids become proper registered citizens.

Connor mostly kept to himself, he felt out of place sometimes being so slow to become deviant and being Cyberlife's tool. He was lost in thought when Markus tapped him on the shoulder,

"Something on your mind Connor?" he asked, most of the other androids had dispersed after the meeting, which left Markus, Connor, North, Josh, and Simon.

"I have made Hank angry, I am still trying to deal with what happened" Connor replied, Markus pulled up a chair and sat down "Well, what happened?"

"Hank said I arrived home drunk and was very difficult" Connor began to explain, North over hearing this came over "Hold on, you got drunk?"

"That's what Hank deems"

"I didn't think we could get drunk" Simon said venturing up behind North

"Neither did I, Hank said it must have been the deviancy, I don't remember much. I was informed I drank enough to kill a small man" North looked impressed,

"Y'know, we never did celebrate the freedom of our people, I Think we should go get a drink" She suggested.

Markus nodded his head in agreement "Where was the bar Connor?" "It's called Jimmy's, it is very close to the police station"

Josh spoke up "Well that's not very far away at all, lets go!"

Connors L.E.D flashed yellow in alarm, "Right now?" North patted him on the shoulder "Of course right now! While we're all here"

Connor checked the time, it was 6:35PM and Hank wanted him back by 8:00PM

He adjusted his tie, "I'm not sure if I can accompany you guys, Hank wants me to come home by 8:00PM"

North frowned "What is he your-" Markus raised a hand to motion her to stop, he smiled, "We'll get you home by 8:00PM Connor, we wouldn't want Hank to worry"

"Yeah" Simon chimed in "You helped with the android revolution too Connor, we'd like you to be there"

Connor smiled "Okay, I'll have to join you then"

Getting out of the autonomous taxi Connor stepped in front of the familiar door of Jimmy's bar. Connor then remembered a condition of Hank's grounding was to stay away from bars, he turned around to tell his android friends that he should be returning home when they linked arms around him and dragged him into the bar.

' _If I return home by 8:00PM Hank will never know'_ Connor thought, sitting down into a vacant booth Connor set a timer for 7:30PM so he knew what time to head out.

"So, what made you drunk Connor?" North asked,

"I ordered Hank's usual, a glass of whiskey. Although I um unsure if it was the whiskey or just the alcohol in general, I believe it messed with my biocomponents and-" "yeah yeah, I just wanted to know the drink" North said waving her hand, she grabbed a tattered menu from the side of the table, "Lets try shots, any objections?"

Connor squirmed in his seat, he shouldn't be here, he should be at home with Hank. Not out getting shots.

"I'll try anything" Josh said

Markus and Simon nodded in agreement, "Shots it is then" North declared, she stood up from the booth and went over to the bar top.

A few minutes later she returned with an assortment of different types of alcoholic shots.

"Go big or go home" she smiled, "Pick your poison" Connor thought that was oddly fitting considering he thought he was actually poisoned two days ago.

Everyone had grabbed a shot glass except Connor

"Aw c'mon Connor" North nudged him with her hand, "Have a little fun"

"I'm sorry North, I don't think I should drink this. Hank would be upset"

"Just have one, for winning our right to freedom"

' _Well, oneshot couldn't hurt, could it?'_

"Alright-alright" Connor reached out and grabbed a shot glass filled with lime green liquid, everyone clinked the glasses together "To freedom" North said, Connor put the small glass to his lips but stopped before taking a drink, noticing the shocked look on Markus's face

Connor pulled the glass away from his face "Markus what's wrong?"

A familiar hand fell upon Connors left shoulder, he turned slowly and looked up to find a very angry Hank Anderson staring darkly at him.

"What did I say about Bars" Hank said coldly

' _Shit'_ Connor thought

Markus stood up "I'm sorry Hank, we dragged Connor out here with us, it's my fault"

Hank interrupted him, "Save it Markus, Connor made his own decisions" Connor bowed his head in shame. He stood up, "I'll see you guys later" he half waved and followed Hank out of the bar.

' _Sorry Connor!_ ' Markus sent a direct message

 _'It's okay, don't let it spoil your night_ ' Connor sent back

Hank glowered and walked over to his car, Connor followed and reluctantly got in. Hank started the engine, usually heavy metal music would blast from the speakers, but tonight it was eerily silent. Hank said nothing on the drive home. Connor felt uncomfortable, he was used to Hank blowing up, yelling, really doing anything but staying silent. His L.E.D flashed yellow as Connor ran over different dialogue options.

Hank pulled into the driveway, shut off the car, got out and slammed the door. Connor sat there for a moment and then followed suit, Hank opened the front door, Sumo came running over, Connor scratched him between the ears. Hank still saying nothing took off his shoes and hung his coat on the coat rack. Connor unsure of what to do started with the first thing on his mind

"How did you know where I was?"

Hank spun around, he was seething

"That's what you have to say for yourself? Are you fuckin serious Connor? I asked you to do one fuckin thing. Stay away from bars and what do you do? You head right out to one" Hank was practically shouting

Connor took a step back, he knew Hank gave him more than one rule but he decided not to bring it up

 **Stress Level 32%**

"Was there even a meeting at Jericho with Markus or was that just some bullshit lie so you could trick me"

Connors L.E.D flashed yellow in panic, Hank had never been this angry with him

"No, there was a meeting I-"

"And not only were you at a bar you were doing shots, you didn't tell me where you went what if you got drunk again but this time you didn't make it home, huh? luckily I was at the precinct, they called me in to file a report, I told Jimmy to call me if he ever saw you in there without me, didn't think I'd be getting that call tonight!"

 **Stress Level 56%**

"Hank I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean! Bullshit, you knew exactly what you were doing, I swear you just like to piss me off. That's it Connor, you can live under my roof and follow my rules, or you can get out."

Hank regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, he didn't want Connor to go, fuck the kid had helped him get his life back on track and Hank didn't think he could stand having an empty house anymore.

 **Stress Level 89%**

Connors L.E.D turned a harsh red and he started to shake, "P-p-please Hank, I want to s-stay" he began to cry

Hank's anger began to fade as he watched Connor cry "ahh, don't cry Connor" Hank broke the distance between them and pulled Connor into a hug.

"I don't want to go" Connor whimpered into Hanks sleeve, Hank patted the top of the androids head "You're not going anywhere, it's okay I was just pissed off"

 **Stress Level 64%**

"I'm sorry Hank" Connor apologized still crying

"It's okay Connor, I'm sorry I got so angry. I just don't want to see my son go down an alcoholic path, I know what people think of me at the bars" Hank patted Connor on the back.

Connors L.E.D circled yellow "Son?"

Hank scratched the back of his head "Yeah, Connor I um, you're a son to me. I worry about you, y'know? Even if you're a brat sometimes"

 **Stress Level 0%**

Connor hugged Hank tighter "Thanks Dad" he said quietly into Hanks shoulder

Hanks heart swelled with warmth,

They stood there hugging each other, neither wanting to pull away.

"No more bars okay?" Hank said

"Same for you" Connor replied

"Deal"

* * *

A/N

A nice wholesome father/son moment. Hope you all enjoyed, I forgot how much fun it was to write stories. I like to think that Connor enjoys flowers as his zen garden was beautiful before Amanda started to freeze it.


End file.
